Le calendrier de l'après
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Vous connaissez le calendrier de l'avent ? Vous allez connaitre le calendrier de l'après. ( tout ceci n'a aucun sens, mais c'est ça qui est amusant )
1. Jour 26

**Ceci est un concept qui ne devrait pas vous étonner.**

* * *

Jackson n'en revint pas en voyant Scott sur le pas de sa porte. Scott ! Qui était censé se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres, à Beacon Hills !

\- McCall ? Qu'est-ce que me vaut ta visite impromptue ?  
\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?  
\- Surpris serait plus correct...  
\- Tu m'invites à entrer ou tu vas me laisser sur le pas de la porte ?

Jackson esquissa un sourire, tenté de le laisser là où il est, mais s'écarta finalement pour le laisser entrer. Scott eut un petit sourire et entra afin de s'extasier devant le luxe de l'appartement du Whittemore.

\- ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là...  
\- Je suis venu passer noël avec toi.

Jackson fronça les sourcils en observant Scott, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Scott soupira doucement.

\- J'ai appris de Lydia que tu étais seul pour noël et... on ne s'est pas vu depuis que tu es parti de Beacon Hills. Je voulais voir si tout allait bien.

Le mi-kanima l'observa dubitatif avec quelques phrases acerbe à lui lancer en tête mais finalement sourit, un peu amusé, et pas tellement surpris par ce qu'avait penser Scott. Par contre, il se demanda comment il avait bien pu se payer le voyage. Il sortit un papier et un crayon.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, préparons un noël par-fait.

Le latino rigola doucement.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

* * *

 **\- Ils sont de retour...**

 **\- Pour le pire et le meilleur.**

 **\- Surtout le pire, avec toi. On devait pas poster ça hier, normalement ?**

 **\- Si ! Mais j'étais en descente et toi tu étais trop passionné par ton livre... Prince Captif, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Ah ne me parle pas de ce livre !**

 **\- Tu l'as terminé ?**

 **\- Que le tome 2... que le tome 2...**


	2. Jour 27

Theo sursauta presque lorsqu'on toqua à son carreau, il était prêt à détaler comme un lapin, trop habitué aux adjoints du sherif, et fut surpris en rencontrant un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa voiture.

\- Oui ?

Liam en profita pour y passer sa main et lui tendre un gobelet de chocolat chaud à la cannelle encore fumant.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci...

Theo était perplexe mais attrapa le verre pour souffler doucement dessus, se préparant à ce qu'il allait lui demander.

\- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

La chimère haussa les épaules, cherchant le potentiel piège à l'horizon.

\- J'ai jamais froid.

\- Et ça te convient, de dormir dans ta voiture ?

Le regard de Theo quitta le gobelet pour aller se perdre dans ceux de Liam, essayant de comprendre la situation.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce que je veux ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je veux... que tu viennes chez moi, que tu ais un repas correct, que tu puisses te doucher et dormir au chaud. Je veux... que tu réapprennes à vivre.

La chimère sentit ses doigts se figer sur le gobelet, un étrange sentiment dans la poitrine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il baissa le regard en cherchant une répartie à lancer.

\- ça fait beaucoup de choses...

\- Ouais mais c'est noël, il parait que c'est la saison des miracles.

Theo eut un rire amer.

\- Je ne crois pas aux miracles...

\- Tu devrais peut-être commencé, après tout, je suis là, non ?

Le mi-loup cligna des yeux avant de regarder à nouveau son "ami". Il avait raison, il était là, c'était un début de quelque chose... mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Il eut un rire plus doux et finit par sortir de sa voiture.

\- Très bien, Liam, alors tu es mon miracle de noël !

Liam essaya de cacher la légère rougeur de ses joues et se mit en route pour sa maison, Theo sur ses talons, affichait un air ravi.

* * *

 **\- J'ai une petite question pour toi...**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce que les gens lisent vraiment ce calendrier ?**

 **\- Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ? Ils ne sauront jamais ce qu'ils ont manqué juste parce qu'il y a "Scott" dans les personnages présents.**

 **\- Moui... pour une fois je peux avouer que tu n'as pas totalement tord.**

 **\- Avec le temps tu apprendras que j'ai toujours raison !**


	3. Jour 28

Theo ne se souvenait pas exactement quand cela avait commencé, et d'ailleurs, plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus il se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas. C'était tellement insensé. Insensé mais grisante, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin, d'affronter le danger, de franchir des limites... d'être autre chose qu'un lâche. Pourtant, il avait beau le regarder, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose clochait. Ils étaient trop différent et il avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire qu'ils avaient fais tant de chemin ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il leva son regard vers lui, tellement parfait, avec sa petite fossette, son léger sourire et ses cheveux pratiquement blonds volant au gré du vent... avec quelques flocons tombant sur lui, il était beau, magnifique et... lui, était, complétement mordu, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Je me disais que cette écharpe ne n'allait vraiment pas avec ton teint !

\- Pfu ! C'est ridicule, tout me va. Dis plutôt que tu me mâtais !

Theo se renfrogna mais se décrispa alors que Jackson prenait sa main dans la sienne. L'ancien Kanima avait littéralement le don de le faire fondre...

* * *

 **\- Ils sont venus !**

 **\- Les premiers commentaire ? Oui, j'ai vu. En même temps, c'était du Thiam...**

 **\- Il n'empêche qu'ils sont venus !**

 **\- Certes, certes...**


	4. Jour 29

Réunis au nouveau "quartier générale de la meute", où vivait à présent Theo histoire d'avoir un endroit chaud, Liam faisait réchauffer une tasse de café qui ne serait pas de trop par ce temps et le fait qu'il allait sûrement rester là un bon moment. Il but ensuite une gorgée et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Theo en s'approchant.

\- Je me suis brûlé la langue ! Se plaignit le bêta.

Theo profita qu'il ait la bouche ouverte pour fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne au passage et faisant durer cet instant plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Puis il mit fin au baiser pour le regarder avec un petit air fier de lui.

\- Mieux ?

Mais Liam était trop surpris - et rouge comme une pivoine - pour réussir à répondre quoique ce soit.

* * *

 **\- Nous avons une information !**

 **\- ah bon ?**

 **\- Pour thisiswolftime ! Le Thackson ça existe !**

 **\- Ou le Whittemoreaken ! D'ailleurs on a une fic sur eux "Honey".**

 **\- Oh non, pas Honey...**

 **\- Pourquoi pas Honey ?**

 **\- C'est pas la saison pour lire des trucs déprimant !**

 **\- C'est pas déprimant Honey... et puis c'est très bien, laisse moi tranquille ! En plus on lui a mis du Thiam, il peut aller y jeter un coup d'œil.**

 **\- Ou elle.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- T'as dis il mais ça peut être elle...**

 **\- Va te faire... Par la mère noël !**


	5. Jour 30

Tout ceci ne devrait jamais avoir eu lieu. Jamais. Dans aucun espace temps, dans aucune dimension, rien que l'idée était insupportable. Lui ? être amoureux de quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi d'abord ? Pour quelle raison saugrenue il mettrait sa vie en danger, il deviendrait faible et soumis parce qu'il ressentirait ces choses tellement détestable ? Non, décidément, ça lui semblait tellement grotesque que c'était limite si les gens ne marchaient pas sur la tête. Peut-être... peut-être qu'ils marchaient sur la tête, effectivement, ou alors c'était lui. Il était à lui seul la représentation de la pire espèce de personne qui pouvait exister, sous ses airs d'ange, de petite personne parfaite qui fait comme s'il aidait les gens autour de lui, il était en fait tout le contraire. Il était un venin à lui tout seul, faisant lentement couler ces gens en dessous de la surface de l'eau pour qu'ils meurent lentement d'agonie... La trahison, le pouvoir, le mensonge, voilà ce qu'était sa vie. Il était avide de toujours plus. Alors comment diable l'amour entrerait dans sa vie ? Il se l'était demandé, une seule et unique fois.

Lorsqu'il avait croisé ce regard ce soir-là, cette personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis dix ans, il avait tenté désespérément d'étouffer ces sentiments au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça, c'était impossible. Il avait essayé, il avait échoué, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer celui qu'il aimait. Un instant d'hésitation et sa vie avait été finie. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, remettre son masque comme si de rien était. C'était fini, il était perdu, et jamais il ne pourrait recommencer, jamais ce ne serait comme avant. Il avait cru sa vie terminée lorsqu'il vivait un enfer quotidien, mais un jour on le fit sortir de là, et il réapparut devant ses yeux. Lui vouant une haine viscérale, comme s'il avait lui-même fait disparaître son précieux meilleur ami. Il ne voulait même plus le regarder dans les yeux et c'était peut-être la pire de ses punitions.

Scott était pour lui tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité avoir mais tellement inaccessible. Il ne pouvait pas espérer un jour remonter dans son estime, redevenir ce vieil ami d'enfance. Compter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour lui.

Il était passé de Theo Raeken, la chimère démoniaque, à Theo, le mec qu'ils ont sorti de l'enfer et qui vit dans sa voiture. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus dans cette histoire finalement. Il se sentait tellement seul, et bête, avec ce cœur brisé qui n'était rien d'autre que sa faute. Il l'avait tellement aimé et Scott n'en saurait jamais rien. Il était parti, loin, ils ne se reverraient sans doute jamais. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Un type comme lui ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien, c'était inconcevable. Il se raidit lorsque quelqu'un approcha de sa voiture et cligna des yeux, surpris, en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il après avoir ouvert la portière.

\- Tu viens avec moi.

\- Où ça ?

\- Là où je vais faire mes études.

\- Quoi ? je te suis pas, là !

\- Tu vas venir avec moi et on va se prendre un appartement à deux, t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te surveiller. Bien sûr, tu bosseras pour payer ta part du loyer.

Theo resta un peu pantois devant la proposition que lui faisait Scott. C'était... totalement absurde. Est-ce qu'il lui donnait une chance de se racheter, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Du moment que je peux garder ma voiture...

L'alpha se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis un semblant d'hésitation passa dans son regard avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui dérober un baiser, puis il partit comme il était venu.

Le cœur de Theo venait de s'emballer. Alors là... c'était noël avant l'heure tellement il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

 **\- ça manque un peu de joie, non ?**

 **\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je trouve ça très bien, moi !**

 **\- Forcément, toi...**

 **\- Puis il est beau mon alpha quand il s'impose comme ça...**

 **\- Arrête de baver tu dégueulasses le sol !**

 **\- *Baaaaaaaave***

 **\- *passe la serpillière* -_-**


	6. Jour 31

Lorsque Theo s'éveilla dans le lit d'un autre, il se demanda à quel point il avait picoler. Et surtout pourquoi l'alcool avait pu avoir de l'effet sur lui, il avait beau être une chimère, il était tout de même un mi-loup, mi-coyote... en théorie. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à picoler, et il ne l'aurait certainement pas fais si on ne l'avait pas mis au défi hier soir. Il avait des souvenirs flous, et n'était pas sûr d'apprécier tout ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille. Pourquoi diable avait-il fêter noël avec cette meute débile ! Il revint au présent alors qu'il sentit un mouvement dans les draps, suivit d'un petit grognement. Il haussa les sourcils et souleva la couverture pour voir Liam, tout collé à lui, et entièrement nu, dormant tranquillement. Theo sentit son cœur rater un battement... et une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps, le faisant légèrement rougir. Il passa délicatement ses doigts entre les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune bêta en l'observant attentivement. Finalement... ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

* * *

 **\- ça sent le vécu !**

 **\- Plus d'une fois, même ! Sauf que je ne rougissais pas comme une petite pucelle et que je n'hésitais pas à remettre le couvert !**

 **\- Nan mais... t'as pas croyable. Rien ne dit qu'ils ont fais quelque chose !**

 **\- Bah oui, on se met nu pour jouer aux cartes, c'est bien connu !**

 **\- Oh.. Tu es très énervant.**

 **\- Merci pour le compliment.**


	7. Jour 32

Et tu ne fais semblant semblant de rien.

Comme d'habitude, tu ne fais que me regarder de loin, comme si nous n'avions aucun lien. Que je n'étais qu'un étranger qui n'avait aucune importance à tes yeux. Tu danses avec elle, aux yeux de tous, la tête sur ton épaule. Elle est complétement éprise de toi, de ton charme et ta beauté, comme la plupart des gens. Et j'en fais parti, à mon plus grand dam.

Je sais que tu as raison de le faire, même si ça m'est insupportable. Tu m'as dis de m'éloigner, de ne plus t'approcher, à cause de tout le mal que tu pourrais me faire. De tout le mal qu'on pourrait se faire. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au mal que ça me fait de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et alors que les douze coups de minuits s'apprêtent à sonner, je préféré m'éloigner plutôt que voir la suite de cette histoire.

Mais alors que j'allais sortir définitivement de cette fête qui n'avait pour moi aucun sens, quelqu'un m'attrape le bras et me tire à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre et étroite où personne ne viendra me sauver. J'ai à peine le temps de voir son regard alors qu'il me plaque contre le mur pour plonger sa bouche sur la mienne, me donnant ce baiser passionné qui fait totalement partir mon cœur en vrille. Je le lui rends, passant mes bras autour de son coup, m'accrochant à lui comme l'être désespéré que je suis.

\- Bonne année, Chris... me souffle-t-il, la voix rauque, avec un léger sourire.

\- Bonne année, Peter... je réponds, haletant, mon regard se perdant dans le sien.

* * *

 **\- Bananée !**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Comment ça, non ?**

 **\- Comment diable elle pourrait être meilleure que 2018 ? Non, cette année était trop parfaite, je veux la même ! Rendez moi 2018 !**

 **\- Tyler Posey, à la convention HATM3 2019...**

 **\- J'avoue que là...**

 **\- Tu pourras même peut-être le toucher !**

 **\- Le toucher ? Tu rigoles, je vais le violer !**

 **\- On ne viole pas les gens, Aunyme !**

 **\- Pff... je le rendrais consentant alors...**

 **\- En tout cas j'en connais un qui va pas changer en 2019...**


	8. Jour 33

Liam leva son regard de son téléphone pour se poser sur Theo en train de se trémousser dans son costume de père noël...

\- Si on m'avait dis un jour que je trouverais le père noël sexy...

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que j'étais sexy ?

Demanda Theo en se tournant vers lui, il l'avait entendu malgré la musique ambiante et Liam se sentit rougir.

\- Euh non... non, pas tout à fais...

Il se racla doucement la gorge, gêné, et Theo approcha de lui, se frottant légèrement alors qu'il enfourchait ses genoux, il lui susurra au creux de l'oreille.

\- Dommage, j'aurais pu te faire un strip tease...

Liam était à présent tellement rouge qu'il pouvait probablement faire un concours avec une tomate, et il avait très chaud... il n'était pas sûr de survivre à ce noël.

* * *

 **\- Hmm... Theo qui fait un strip tease...**

 **\- Contre Scott, ce serait pour moi le plus beau tableau.**

 **\- N'empêche les gens vont finir par croire que Thiam est notre ship préféré ! On les met un jour sur deux !**

 **\- Mais non... les gens vont rien penser, ils lisent pas ce qu'on écrit, t'as oublié ?**

 **\- Pourquoi on écrit alors ?**

 **\- Pour le plaisir, quel intérêt autrement ?**

 **\- *le regarde sceptique***

 **\- Et puis montrer qu'on a besoin de personne pour exister, ah !**

 **\- Ah oui, je me disais...**


	9. Jour 34

Lorsque Jackson se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il se leva d'un coup, paniquant, son cœur battant à toute allure. Puis il se rendit compte que dans le lit se trouvait Derek, qu'ils étaient dans son loft, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus... et ce fut encore pire. Il fallut qu'il prenne appuie sur le lit, se rasseyant avant qu'un vertige ne le prenne.

Il était venu à une fête de la meute, un peu à contrecœur mais il était censé resserrer les liens avec eux plutôt que s'éloigner comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il n'avait pas bu d'alcool, bien qu'il soit immunisé contre les effets, il n'en buvait plus depuis la fête de chez Lydia. Par contre... il avait mangé une pomme. Une putain de pomme... il en avait toujours mangé, ça n'avait jamais été un soucis, surtout que c'était lui qui était censé empoisonné les autres, non pas l'inverse ! Ensuite, il avait tourné autour de Derek toute la soirée, lui faisant du rentre dedans pas du tout subtil pour l'expert de la drague qu'il était.

Derek avait fini par accepter doucement ses avances, jusqu'à l'emmener dans un endroit plus intime et... ils n'avaient pas joué aux cartes. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, mort de honte en se souvenant de la moindre scène, du plus petit détail. Il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette pomme ! Puis il se redressa brusquement en sentant deux bras puissant l'entourés.

\- Recouche-toi...

Ronchonna Hale, qui visiblement n'avait pas la même réaction que lui face à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps et malgré un instant d'hésitation, vint se remettre contre lui, se demandant si Derek était comme ça avec tout ses partenaires ou s'il était privilégié.

Il sera toujours temps de paniquer à l'aube.

* * *

 **\- Alooooors ? Hein ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- T'as vu, il y a plus de gens qu'on croyait qui lisent Honey !**

 **\- Et alors ? Tu veux une standing ovation ?**

 **\- Non mais... t'es pas un peu content quand même ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dis, Anne. Ton problème c'est que tu veux trop qu'on t'aime ! Moi je m'en fous, en plus, plus je suis un connard, plus les gens aiment ça !**

 **\- Je comprendrais jamais...**

 **\- Ne comprends pas alors, apprends ! *rire narquois***


	10. Jour 35

Lorsque Jackson sortit de chez les Stilinski, Stiles le regarda faire, le cœur déchiré. Ils avaient construit une relation au fil de temps, malgré la distance, avec des mots, de la passion et probablement beaucoup d'amour. Ils s'étaient ouvert l'un à l'autre, comme ouvert pour la première fois. Jackson était venu pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais il était temps pour lui de repartir.

Stiles s'approcha de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, et le Kanima voyait la tristesse dans son regard. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un léger baiser.

\- Allez, ne pleure pas... on se reverra dans un an, ou peut-être pendant l'été ?

ça paraissait si loin pour Stiles qui acquiesça malgré lui.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, tu le sais... il n'y aurait pas assez de place chez toi.

Stiles hocha de nouveau la tête, comme si on lui avait coupé la langue, et l'attira à lui pour un baiser plus prononcé, un baiser d'au revoir. Après cela, Jackson se détacha finalement de lui et lui adressa un dernier signe avant de monter dans sa voiture pour partir sous les yeux de Stiles.

Il resta là un moment, le cœur en peine, mais rapidement, et sous sa surprise, il vit la voiture revenir... jusqu'à sa hauteur... puis partir dans la coure d'en face. Jackson en sortit avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ah oui, au fait, j'ai acheté la maison en face de la tienne !

Lui cria-t-il. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour Stiles de passer par un véritable ascenseur émotionnel, passant de la tristesse à la colère.

\- Espèce de.. de... d'enfoiré ! Crétin !

\- Tu pourras venir quand tu veux !

\- Tu peux courir !

Stiles rentra chez lui en claquant la porte sous le sourire amusé de son petit ami.

* * *

 **\- C'est marrant on dirait...**

 **\- Moi ? Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi, il y a beaucoup trop ressemblance entre moi et Jackson !**

 **\- Et n'importe quel autre connard en tout genre...**

 **\- Tu sais, je pourrais être vexé que tu trouves que je ressemble à "n'importe quel autre" connard. Mais je vais faire comme si c'était un compliment.**

 **\- Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu ne ressemblais à personne d'autre...**

 **\- Bah voilà ! Là on s'est compris.**


	11. Jour 36

Liam n'aurait jamais imaginé que Theo puisse être du genre câlin. Theo ! La chimère maléfique, le manipulateur, psychopathe, sociopathe, et plein d'autres trucs avec pathe... au début, quand il l'avait approché, il avait râlé, grogné, lui avait donné différents noms d'oiseaux et avait même fini par lui interdire de l'approcher et de rester à une distance d'au moins 100m. Néanmoins, Theo avait fini par lui faire de la peine, à le regarder comme s'il avait, à lui seul, tout ce qu'il désirait. Il s'était fais une raison et avait levé l'interdiction et l'ancien tueur s'était mis de plus en plus à la coller. à le câliner, à le prendre dans ses bras, à poser sa tête sur son épaule et même parfois... à dormir avec lui et faire comme s'il était un doudou. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il voulait le réprimander mais quand il voyait ce doux visage visiblement heureux, pour une fois, il n'avait pas le coeur de faire ça. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se disait qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

* * *

 **\- ...**

 **\- Mais arrête de déprimer, bon sang !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Okay c'était un connard, passe à autre chose maintenant !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Rho... tu... t'es énervante quand tu fais ta victime comme ça, je te jure !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Ouais bon ça va, j'ai compris, je vais prendre le relais ! Franchement, vous attendez pas à une Anne en état de marche ces jours-ci, elle est cassé !**


	12. Jour 37

L'amour est un sentiment fort. Mais lorsqu'on tombe en amour pour l'un des pire connard qui existe, il y a peu de chance que ça se finisse bien, même quand c'est l'hiver et qu'on a l'impression que des miracles peuvent se produire.

Stiles l'avait appris à ses dépends. Il aimait Theo, depuis longtemps, il avait beau savoir que c'était l'un des pire connard qui existe, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se faire une raison. Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de fondre dans ses bras non plus.

Allez savoir ce qui s'était passé en cet instant, peut-être la magie de la fête, l'alcool qui aide un peu, le charme de Theo, le fait qu'il veuille lui trouver un bon côté malgré toutes les choses ignobles qu'il a faite...

Il avait tout de même fini dans ses bras, à l'embrasser comme si la terre allait s'ouvrir en deux sous eux dans la seconde. Rien ne se produisit et ils ont poursuivi dans un endroit plus intime pour prendre leur pied et faire comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence à ce qu'ils faisaient.

C'était un mensonge, et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais avaient décidé de l'ignorer.

Après avoir pris leur plaisir, Theo ne tarda pas à se rhabiller comme si la moindre ébauche de tendresse allait lui brûler la main. Stiles l'observait faire dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le malaise était palpable alors que deux minutes plus tôt, ils étaient au paradis. La réalité les avait rattrapé bien trop vite à leur goût.

\- Tu parleras de ça à personne ?

\- Que je me suis fais baiser par la chimère psychopathe du coin ? Non, je crois que non.

Theo l'observa, voulant rétorquer, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de partir doucement de la chambre, essayant d'endiguer ces sentiments étrange qui l'assaillait, cette culpabilité toute nouvelle que lui procurait le regard de l'humain. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Lui dire qu'il voulait être avec lui ? Il lui aurait fais du mal, c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours.

Stiles ramena la couverture sur lui en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait crû, franchement ? Que Theo finirait par l'aimer ? C'était un connard et il le resterait. Il ne lui brisera pas le cœur, jamais.

* * *

 **\- Ah ben oui, tout de suite on est dans la joie et l'allégresse !**

 **\- Râle pas ! J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu sans toi, figure toi !**

 **\- On est dans le thème des fêtes et tu nous fais un truc déprimant !**

 **\- Je respecte le thème, déjà, et je te signale que c'est ce que ça m'inspire.**

 **\- T'aurais pas pu faire un truc hot, franchement ?**

 **\- Eh ben nan, j'étais motivé pour un truc déprimant, si t'es pas contente tu t'en occupes ma vieille !**

 **\- D'accord, on va faire ça parce que là franchement... on a perdu des gens je pense.**


	13. Jour 38 ( 37 - 2 )

Les vacances étant terminé, les cours allaient reprendre. Theo avait hâte autant qu'il appréhendait cet instant. Il se souvenait de cette soirée comme si c'était hier, probablement parce que c'était le cas. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa peau contre la sienne... ils n'avaient fais qu'un et c'était sûrement le plus beau souvenir de son existence. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à faire ? Fuir comme un lâche. C'est ce qu'il était de toute façon, il était toujours obligé de passer par des subterfuges pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et le moindre sentiment de sa part le faisait paniquer comme une petite écolière. Il s'écœurait. Il aurait tellement aimé que Stiles trouve en lui ce qu'il cherchait, qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un psychopathe et qu'il pourrait, un jour, peut-être, l'aimer...

Il avait du mal à se faire à cette idée mais moins que celle d'imaginer de devoir sortir de la vie de Stiles alors qu'il était évident que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Quand il le vit dans ce couloir, au milieu des autres élèves, son cœur se serra lorsque l'humain détourna son regard du sien. Theo s'avança d'un pas décidé, il n'était sûr de rien et certainement pas de ce qu'il faisait, s'il était sûr d'une chose c'est qu'il devait agir maintenant pour que Stiles ne parte pas loin de lui. Il l'attrapa et l'amena contre lui pour lui voler un baiser langoureux devant tout le monde. Stiles fut surpris mais lui répondit tout de même jusqu'à ce qu'il le relâche doucement.

\- J'espère que tu n'as plus l'intention de fuir à présent.

\- Plus jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et tant pis si les autres n'approuvaient pas, tant pis si Theo était un connard... après tout, même les connards ont le droit d'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **\- Alors ? C'est pas mieux franchement ?**

 **\- Rhaaa t'as bousillé tout mon effet ! Maintenant mon truc déprimant et devenu un beau truc ! C'est tellement injuste de ta part.**

 **\- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que tu l'as fais exprès pour que je me ressaisisse.**

 **\- Mais oui, bien sûr... Je sais que j'ai l'air au dessus de tout le monde comme ça, mais il est possible que tu me surestimes un peu !**

 **\- Moi ? Te surestimer ? Naaan... je pense très bien savoir où tu te situes.**

 **\- N'en rajoute pas plus sinon je crois que je vais devoir me vexer !**


	14. Jour 39

On aimerait parfois détester une personne, lui en vouloir comme à personne d'autre, juste par envie, parce qu'il a tout ce qu'on aura jamais. Ou qu'il est tout ce qu'on ne sera jamais. On a essayé pourtant, de bien des façon, mais rien n'y a fais, et on s'est finalement retrouvé au fond du trou pendant que cette personne ne s'en sortait pas si mal de son côté.

Le problème quand on est trop occupé à accuser les autres de nos tourments, on ne se rend même pas compte qu'on est notre plus gros problème, trop occupé à haïr quelqu'un plutôt qu'agir pour remonter hors de la surface.

Et puis un jour, on ne sait comment, on ne sait pourquoi, un miracle ou un mirage, peu importe. Il est là, étendu à vos côté comme si ça avait toujours été là sa place. Un sourire aux lèvres, comme un ange, et toute sensation de haine vous quitte au moins pour le moment. Vous vous sentez bien parce que vous comprenez que la personne que vous avez essayé de détester, a juste essayé de vous aider depuis le début. Elle voulait vous plaire, mais vous étiez trop aveugle pour vous en rendre compte.

Peter secoua la tête, dépité de sa propre bêtise, il ramena la couverture sur le corps nu de Scott en se demandant quelle allait être sa réaction à son réveil. Il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **\- Et c'est ainsi que s'achève...**

 **\- Rien du tout !**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Arrêter le calendrier de l'après ? Certainement pas !**

 **\- Et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Et pourquoi on l'arrêterait ? On fera ça quand on aura plus d'inspi !**

 **\- C'est possible ça ?**

 **\- ... on verra bien !**


	15. Jour 40

Cela faisait quelques jours, peut-être plus, que Liam gardait un oeil attentif sur sa fouinasse préférée. Il n'en connaissait qu'une, donc ça ne pouvait qu'être sa préférée. Il n'était peut-être pas obligé de précisé que c'était sa préférée non plus... bref.

Il savait quel calvaire il endurait, entre le fait qu'il vive dans sa voiture, qu'il ne s'intégrait pas du tout au commun des mortel... sans doute parce qu'en plus de ne pas être commun, il n'était pas tellement mortel non plus. Il devait bien y avoir une façon de le tuer, sûrement qu'en le tranchant avec une épée comme l'avait si bien fais Gerard dans le temps, ça marcherait. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne mangeait pas convenablement et devait manquer d'à peu prés tout et aussi de compagnie, parce que mine de rien, un mec déjà "bad", restait seul, ça n'allait certainement pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Et au lieu de faire quelque chose, il avait juste continué à l'observer, en tout cas jusqu'à ce soir.

Qu'est-ce qui était différent des autres soirs ? Hé bien... Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans la quarantaine, avait approché la fouinasse et avait commencé à lui parler avec intérêt. Un trop grand intérêt. Et lorsqu'il sortit une grosse somme en billet, un sourire de pervers pédophile sur les lèvres, Liam avait frémis de dégoût.

Il ne se souvenait même pas quand est-ce qu'il était sortis de sa voiture pour pousser l'homme de là et s'interposer entre eux avec véhémence. Il lui avait hurlé de partir et quand il se rendit compte que Theo le retenait, l'homme était déjà parti mais un grognement s'élevait toujours de sa gorge.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Je t'empêche de faire une connerie !

\- Je te demande ce que tu fais ici.

\- Ah... je... enfin... balbutia Liam.

Il déglutit en regardant Theo, se calmant enfin.

\- Je passais... dans le coin...

\- Tu passes dans le coin tous les jours ? Je te vois me suivre, tu n'es vraiment pas discret.

Liam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne vint alors il la referma aussitôt. En fait, il n'avait pas pensé un instant à se cacher, mais n'avait pas non penser au fait que Theo l'ait vu. Il n'avait jamais fais comme s'il le voyait ou montrer un quelconque intérêt à la voiture qui était rarement loin de lui. C'était évident qu'il l'avait vu, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

\- Tu es sous ma responsabilité...

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as fais partir ? Parce que je suis sous ta responsabilité ?

Le bêta fut agacé, bien sûr que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il s'en était pris à l'homme et fait fuir probablement la seule potentielle rentrée d'argent de Theo. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas... non, il ne voulait même pas l'envisager. Theo offrir ses faveur à ce viel obsédé ? Non. Theo était à lui bon sang.

Quoi ?

Liam secoua la tête et prit la main de Theo pour l'emmener à sa voiture.

\- On va chez moi. On va trouver une solution pour que t'ai pas besoin de vendre ton corps pour vivre décemment !

Theo haussa les sourcils, un instant, puis monta dans la voiture. C'était donc ce qu'avait pensé Liam ? C'était gentil d'être venu à son secours... même si l'homme voulait juste lui acheter sa voiture, il n'allait pas le dire.

* * *

 **\- Fouinasse perverse jusqu'au bout...**

 **\- Qu'entends-je ? Qu'ouïe-je ? C'est scandaleux !**

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- On a dis qu'on avait plus d'inspiration ! Nous !**

 **\- On a osé ?**

 **\- Oui, on a osé ! Alors que nous étions simplement occupé ailleurs, et que nous attendions des retours...**

 **\- Il y a eu retour sur le fait que nous ne publions plus, en fait...**

 **\- ça veut dire qu'ils ont remarqués notre absence...**

 **\- En effet...**

 **\- ça veut dire que nous sommes célèbre ?**

 **\- Tu es déjà célèbre dans le cœur de chacun, mon cher Aunyme. Ou dans leurs lits, je ne veux pas les détails.**

 **\- Merci ma chère Anne ! Cela me va droit au cœur.**


	16. Jour 41

Tout aurait dû être plus simple... ça l'était, d'une certaine manière, mais c'était aussi compliqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses deviennent comme ça.

Il se souvenait parfaitement lorsque Malia l'avait prévenu, lui avait dis que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de vivre avec un ami, même son meilleur ami, bien qu'elle n'y connaisse rien. Il l'avait rassuré, après tout, lui et Scott c'était différent. Autre chose, de bien plus important.

Et finalement, ils la faisaient cette colocation. ça se passait bien, même mieux que ça, c'était cool. Il y avait cette atmosphère, cette petite bulle qui s'était créé autour d'eux et il s'y sentait bien.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait commençait à regarder Scott différemment, surtout quand celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se balader torse nu devant lui, et il ne vous parlera certainement pas de son fabuleux fessier parfaitement ferme... Mais vous l'avez vu, franchement ? Il était à se damner !

Stiles n'avait jamais envisagé être bi avant de rencontrer Scott, et si au départ il pensait que ça ne faisait de mal à personne de mater son meilleur ami, il fallait bien avouer qu'au fur et à mesure, les choses étaient devenus plus compliqués. Voir problématique, là, maintenant.

à quelle point problématique ? Eh bien, dans le noir, il observait son meilleur ami dormir, prenant appui sur le chambranle de sa porte où il n'était pas du tout censé être.

\- Stiles...

Celui-ci se figea, même s'il aurait dû se douter que Scott allait le repérer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Viens là.

Il ne posait pas de question, ne le regardait même pas, il lui faisait une place dans son lit. Franchement, qui faisait ça ? Certainement pas un hétéro. Stiles obtempéra et se retrouva bien vite dans les bras musclés de son meilleur ami.

Demain, il lui parlera. C'est sûr.

* * *

 **\- Un petit Sciles, ça faisait longtemps !**

 **\- Boarf...**

 **\- Quoi, tu préfères un Sterek ?**

 **\- Tu as raison, un Sciles c'est très bien, vive les Sciles !**

 **\- Je savais que nous finirions par nous entendre mon cher Aunyme !**


	17. Jour 42

De tous les gens qu'il aurait pu rencontrer, Liam se demandait pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il croise un jour la route de Theo. Probablement que s'il n'avait pas agi sous l'impulsion, il n'aurait pas changé de lycée, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Scott, et donc encore moins Theo, en toute logique.

Est-ce qu'il y avait un monde alternatif où ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré ? Et un autre où ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais différemment ? Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut éviter et, bien qu'il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, il avait le sentiment que c'était comme ça avec la chimère. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, parce que concrètement il se portait très bien sans lui. Il s'était bien porté sans lui, en tout cas. Pourtant, une fois enterré six pieds sous terre, il avait cette envie étrange de le revoir, et il avait finalement trouvé un prétexte pour le faire sortir. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait changé et se disait toujours qu'il avait fais une bêtise et qu'il devrait le renvoyer à la première opportunité.

C'est vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire, au départ. Cependant... Theo les avait aidé contre les ghost riders, ils avaient gardé un oeil sur lui après ça, il était resté sage. Puis il avait de nouveau aidé contre les chasseurs, il avait risqué sa vie pour lui, il avait montré qu'il pouvait réellement se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout avait changé dans l'esprit de Liam qui essayait encore de trouver des raisons pour le détester mais qui n'y arrivait plus, il était confus.

à présent il voyait assez souvent Theo qui l'aidait soit à gérer sa colère d'une façon ou d'une autre, principalement les soirs de pleine lune, et lorsqu'il y avait des choses surnaturelles qui traînaient. ça n'allait pas plus loin, à priori. Liam s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il y ait une contrepartie à tout ça, mais rien ne venait...

\- Hey.

Theo qui l'avait entendu arriver, ouvrit simplement la fenêtre de sa voiture en lui offrant un haussement de sourcil.

\- Salut, quelque chose est arrivé ?

\- Non, non, c'est juste... Je me disais... Tu vois, comme tu nous aides souvent et... chez moi il n'y a personne ce soir. Tu pourrais venir manger ?

Un long silence s'en suivit et Liam se demanda pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Après tout si Theo refusait, ça ne signifiait rien. Rien du tout.

\- Je pourrais cuisiner ?

Le louveteau se demanda si c'était écris sur son visage à quelle point cette question le déconcertait.

\- Heu.. si tu promets de ne pas m'empoisonner.

\- Parce que tu penses que si je comptais t'empoisonner, je te le dirais ? Demanda la fouinasse avec son petit sourire arrogant.

Liam avait autant envie de le frapper que rire à sa provocation, mais il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre et se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Je te rejoins chez toi dans une petite heure ? Je dois me décommander auprès de quelqu'un.

Le jeune loup l'observa, perplexe, mais à son petit sourire il était prêt à parier qu'il se fichait de lui. Il acquiesça et commença à partir mais se retourna au bout de quelques mètres.

Il ne savait pas quoi, il ne savait pas depuis quand, mais il était certain quelque chose avait changé chez la chimère, et qu'il n'avait pas ce regard sur lui auparavant.

* * *

 **\- C'est le regard qu'on lance à la personne qu'on aime ! Haaaaan c'est tellement romantiiiiiique !**

 **\- *lève les yeux au ciel***

 **\- Bah tu dis rien ?**

 **\- Nan.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que, je dis rien, c'est tout.**

 **\- Tu boudes ?**

 **\- Non, je ne boude pas !**

 **\- Mais t'as toujours un truc à dire !**

 **\- Exact mais là je me dis que tu vas mieux, donc je dis rien ! Sinon tu vas refaire ta déprimée de la vie, et ça va être chiant !**

 **\- ... Je suis pas déprimée de la vie...**

 **\- J'ai vu du prozac dans ta pharmacie.**

 **\- ... Pourquoi t'es toujours méchant avec moi !**

 **\- ... on se le demande, vraiment.**


	18. Jour 43

Scott arriva soudainement derrière lui et lui donna un tape sur l'épaule, ce qui provoqua chez lui un sursaut et un mouvement de recul.

\- Aie !

\- Alors, il parait que tu as protégé Liam au point de te prendre une balle ?

\- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu tapes dessus ?!

L'alpha esquissa un sourire sous le regard noir de la chimère.

\- Je pensais qu'il avait fais une bêtise lorsqu'il t'a libéré mais je me suis aperçu, finalement, que tu avais changé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu dans ton trou mais... ça m'a frappé, la première fois, quand on a essayé de capturer un cavalier fantôme.

\- Quelle idée ridicule, vraiment.

\- En fait, à plusieurs reprises, tu t'es interposés, tu t'es laissé frappé, voir pire, presque... volontairement. Comme si tu voulais continuer de te punir.

\- En voilà une pensée atroce, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, arrête de te faire des films. Franchement, tu m'as regardé ? Comme si c'était mon genre...

Le latino posa sa main à l'endroit de la blessure de Theo.

\- Oui, je vois parfaitement que c'est le genre de choses que tu fais à présent. Et il parait que tu vis dans ta voiture ?

Theo déglutit légèrement, se soustrayant au toucher de Scott sans pour autant être brusque.

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce que ça vient faire dans cette histoire...

\- Pourquoi tu n'as dis à personne que tu n'avais nulle part où aller ?

\- Parce que, ça ne vous concernait pas, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi tu te bornes à être seul alors que tu pourrais avoir des amis sur qui compter ?

\- Je suis très bien tout seul, cette idée ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

\- Non. Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon tu serais parti de Beacon Hills après la traque, et tu n'aurais pas gardé mon numéro dans ton téléphone.

Theo regardait partout sauf où était Scott, il ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard, il était normalement doué pour les mensonges et la tromperie... mais il savait que c'était un terrain dangereux, et il était trop peu sûr de lui pour y jouer.

\- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

à présent, il lui fit volte face.

\- Où ça ?

\- Là où je vais faire mes études, et partout où on aura besoin de nous, pour faire face aux nouveaux chasseurs. Je veux que tu fasse partie de la meute, mais pas à Beacon Hills. Je veux que tu sois avec moi.

La chimère se souvint qu'il avait un cœur à ce moment précis et c'était presque douloureux la façon dont il battait dans sa poitrine. Il reprit doucement son inspiration, essayant de calmer cette émotion qu'il n'était même pas censé avoir.

\- C'est une idée tellement ridicule que je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre...

\- Dis simplement que tu es d'accord.

D'accord ou pas de toute façon, l'alpha avait pris sa décision et Theo ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Après tout, c'était une deuxième pour lui. Pour eux.

* * *

 **\- Tu sais, je suis en train de me dire...**

 **\- Que c'est très guimauve ? Je suis d'accord avec toi.**

 **\- Non, je me disais qu'on a pas encore fais tous les couples avec Theo !**

 **\- En même temps si tu comptes sur moi pour faire du Maleo ou du Theo/Finstock... même s'il y a de l'idée, j'ai pas grand chose comme fantasme qui me vient tout de suite.**

 **\- C'est sûr, vu comme ça...**

 **\- Et puis, franchement, on va cracher sur du Sceo ? Moi non en tout cas !**

 **\- De toute façon, toi, du moment qu'il y a Scott...**

 **\- Et du porn !**

 **\- Y'a pas de porn là !**

 **\- Tu as raison, il va falloir remédier à cela !**

 **\- ... oups.**


	19. Jour 44

"Theeeoooo"

Il entend encore cette voix qui le hante, qui le suit et le traque, peu importe où il est, où il va, elle est là. à chaque fois c'est pareille, elle arrive vers lui et lui arrache le coeur de sang froid, son regard mort l'observant lui ôter la vie à son tour.

"Theeeeoooo"

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

Un éternel recommencement, un éternel cauchemar dans lequel il est enfermé.

Mais cette fois lorsqu'une main l'agrippe, ce n'est pas la main de sa sœur, et il écarquille les yeux.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le visage de Liam apparaît devant lui mais soudain le paysage change, il n'est plus dans cet affreux hôpital, mais de nouveau dans la réalité.

\- Theo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Liam a l'air confus et Theo se dégage le bras en regardant les alentours. Il n'est plus dans sa voiture, alors il a sûrement dû vagabonder en état de somnambule.

\- Je... me baladais.

\- Tu te baladais ?

Theo fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive, pourquoi diable le bêta n'avait pas l'air de le croire avec ses grands yeux bleus naïfs ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était à poil en pleine nuit, heureusement qu'il dormait toujours habillé.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis.

\- Parce que ça fait dix minutes que je te parle, et j'avais l'impression que tu ne m'écoutais pas vraiment.

Theo essaya de garder tout son calme en analysant cette nouvelle information. ça faisait dix minutes que Liam lui parlait alors qu'il était certain de dormir, peut-être même qu'il discutait avec lui depuis qu'il avait quitté sa voiture. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave, à part qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la conversation, au moins il ne semblait avoir rien fais de répréhensible.

Mais s'il dormait toujours ?

\- Et... qu'est-ce que tu me disais, déjà ?

\- Je te proposais de venir vivre chez moi.

C'était sans doute probablement un rêve. Liam l'invitait chez lui ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fais ? Noooon.

\- Excuse-moi, je dois tester un truc.

Il ne laissa pas l'occasion à Liam de répondre puisqu'il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sans attendre.

En tout cas, si c'était un rêve, il était bien meilleur que celui d'avant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup de poing dans le nez, encore.

Il l'avait bien cherché.

* * *

 **\- On est en février...**

 **\- Et voici la dix-neuvième histoire !**

 **\- On va vraiment l'arrêter à un moment donné ?**

 **\- Je sais pas. Aucune idée. On verra bien ?**

 **\- Des fois je me demande dans quoi je me suis embarqué avec toi !**

 **\- C'est simple, dans l'aventure la plus incroyable que tu pouvais trouver !**

 **\- ... ouais, c'est pas faux.**

 **\- C'est le mot "aventure" que t'as pas compris ?**


	20. Jour 45

**[ UA - Sans surnaturel ]**

* * *

Ce matin là, Aiden reçut un message de son frère jumeau.

"Frangin, je passe chez toi cette après-midi et cette fois pas d'excuse ! Si tu n'es pas là je campe devant ta porte !"

Ok, donc on se calme ce n'est pas comme s'il allait découvrir... son colocataire et petit-ami... Petit-ami ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement l'appeler comme ça ? Mince, Ethan était tellement plus doué pour ce genre de chose. Et puis c'était lui, normalement, le gay !

Peu importe, il débarqua soudainement dans la chambre voisine.

\- Fais tes valises ! Il faut que tu partes !

\- Qu... quoi ?

Le latino ouvrait à peine les yeux sous l'intrusion soudaine du jeune homme qui était déjà en train de sortir son sac et ses affaires.

\- T'es dingue, je vais aller nulle part...

Répondit-il encore confus et Aiden le fusilla du regard.

\- Si, bien sûr que si ! Mon frère débarque cette après-midi, et s'il nous voit ensemble il va comprendre... qu'il s'est passé... enfin... Tu vois, qu'il y a un truc entre nous quoi !

Scott soupira et se leva finalement de son lit, en boxer, et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aiden.

\- Ok, je vois, calme-toi. Cette après-midi je ne serais pas là, je vais prendre un café avec Allison.

Aiden se figea un instant. Il s'était calmé à propos de son frère mais c'était un autre type d'énervement qui venait parcourir ses veines à présent.

\- Allison... ton ex-petite-copine ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Tu veux dire, la fille qui a sans doute encore des sentiments pour toi ?

\- Il a un soucis ?

Aiden avait la bouche sèche. Est-ce qu'il avait un soucis ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait un ! Hier soir ils avaient eu la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de l'histoire des parties de jambe en l'air et maintenant monsieur-tout-sourire allait rejoindre son ex-petite-copine !

\- Non, non... juste que je me disais, vu que mon frère ne t'a pas encore rencontré, et que tu es quand même mon colocataire, ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'enfin faire les présentations ?

Scott eut un sourire à en faire tomber les dieux du mont olympe. Au moins.

\- Ah oui, tu te disais ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- D'accord, j'envoie un message à Allison pour décommander alors.

Puis Scott sortit de sa chambre pour aller faire le petit-déjeuner et Aiden en profita pour reluquer ses fesses.

Allison 0 - Aiden 1 !

Son frère ne le laisserait jamais tranquille à ce sujet... Misère...

* * *

 **\- C'est moi où Aiden vient de se faire enfler ?**

 **\- En beauté, ma belle !**

 **\- On est d'accord que Scott n'avait sans doute rien de prévu ?**

 **\- Sans aucun doute !**

 **\- Et Aiden a foncé tête baissé.**

 **\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fais, toi ?**

 **\- Je ne... sûrement que si, je suis une faible femme que veux-tu. Mais toi tu ne dois pas connaitre ce genre de situation !**

 **\- Moi ? Nan, ce sont les autres qui me courent après, moult mais en vain !**

 **\- Je me demande toujours pourquoi. C'est un mystère !**


End file.
